A WitchWhitelighterDemon Story
by StargateAngel101
Summary: Christina, Chris’ daughter, is having trouble coping with her teenage life drama. All you have to do is add her Charmed grandmother and great aunts, her uncle Wyatt, her older brother Caleb, her half demon mother, her overprotective father, her mortal gra
1. Default Chapter

**A Witch/Whitelighter/Demon Story**

Summary: Christina, Chris' daughter, is having trouble coping with her teenage life drama. All you have to do is add her Charmed grandmother and great aunts, her uncle Wyatt, her older brother Caleb, her half demon mother, her overprotective father, her mortal grandfather, her cousins, and not to mention her friends and boyfriend to make it even more terrific! How will Christina deal with all this pressure and stress? Did Chris keep Wyatt good just so his daughter could be the one to turn against the Halliwell line?

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the great, wonderful characters. Even though I wish I did own the wonderful Drew Fuller!

People And Their Ages:

•Piper Wyatt Halliwell- 66 years old

•Leo Wyatt- 70 years old

•Wyatt Matthew Halliwell- 40 years old

•Sarah Halliwell(Wyatt's wife)- 40 years old

•Chris Perry Halliwell- 39 years old

•Bianca Halliwell(Chris' wife)- 42 years old

•Pheobe Halliwell- 64 years old

•Paige Halliwell- 62 years old

•Patrick Halliwell(Wyatt and Sarah's son)- 18 years old

•Paris Halliwell(Wyatt and Sarah's daughter)-12 years old

•Caleb Perry Halliwell(Chris and Bianca's son)- 17 years old

•Christina Prudence Halliwell(Chris and Bianca's daughter)- 15 years old

•Ryan Tollman(Christina's boyfriend of 1 year)- 16 years old

•Grace Sidally(Christina's best friend)- 15 years old

•John Baker(Christina's friend)-15 year's old

**Author's Note:** These are all the main characters. Others will be mentioned once or twice, but they are only minor characters that don't need to be mentioned in the above list. I hope you enjoy this story!

_**Christina's Bedroom**_

For the past two weeks Christina has been experiencing weird dreams of her family. In one dream she never existed, in another all of her family was evil, and in the one she just had her dad was dead because she had killed him. At the thought of actually killing her father she started sobbing so hard that her younger cousin Paris, who shared the room with her, woke up.

Paris: Chrissy(Christina's nickname) what's wrong?

Christina: Nothing Paris. Just go back to sleep.

Paris: NO.

Christina: What did you just say?

Paris: NO.

Christina: Paris I'm fine, don't worry about it. Just go back to sleep and dream about all the great wonders of the world.

Paris: Fine. But if I get yelled at by Uncle Chris or Dad I'm going to be one very mad 12 year old. Got that?

Christina:(Trying hard not to laugh at her younger cousin) I got it. Now go back to sleep.

A little while after Paris had finally gone to sleep Christina drifted in and out of consciousness. Finally at about four in the morning Christina closed her eyes and went in to dream land once more.

All the sudden Christina heard a loud crash from downstairs. She opened her eyes and was wide awake. She then ran down the stairs, still in her lounge capri pants and old sports shirt. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she didn't see any demons just her younger cousin and her older brother, Caleb, playing around.

Christina: What do you two think you are doing? Ryan's going to be here in three hours to pick me up and you are making a mess of this house. Plus I didn't get the recommended eight hours of sleep because you two decided to make a lot of noise down here!

Caleb: Chrissy you went to sleep at nine last night and it's ten in the morning now. How could you've not gotten at least eight hours of sleep?

Christina: I dunno! I just didn't!

Paris: Chrissy remember you woke up because of a...

Paris never got to finish her sentence because Christina interrupted her.

Christina: Paris hush please and don't go saying things that never happened.

Paris: But you did wake up because you had a nightmare remember. I mean it had to be a nightmare because you were crying! God, why does everybody always think the smallest child in the house is always the wrong and dumb one!

Caleb: (Yelling now because his sister had a nightmare and didn't tell him) Christina Prudence Halliwell why didn't you wake up mom and dad or me to tell us you had a nightmare.

Christina: Because Caleb, I didn't think a little nightmare was enough reason to wake everybody up!

Caleb: Well, it could be if what you saw was the future?

Christina: Caleb you know I don't have that power that's your power, not mine. But you know thanks for rubbing that in my face. You always have known that I want that power!

Just as Christina finishes that sentence. Chris orbs into the living room to see his niece and his two children looking very angry and ready to explode at any second.

Chris: You know that everyone can hear you guys in the attic. You know where you three are supposed to meet us every morning for your vanquishing duties!

Paris: Sorry Uncle Chris. I'll go up there now. Is dad mad at me?

Chris: No Paris, but he might make an entrance in here if you don't get up there. You know how your dad doesn't like to wait.

At that time Paris orbs out, and Chris turns his attention back to his almost adult son and his beautiful daughter.

Chris: Would you two like to explain to me why you are not up there with your grandparents, great-aunts, your uncle and aunt, your cousin, or your mom and me?

Caleb: Paris and me were playing around and we lost track of time. Then as soon as we were about to go up to the attic Christina came down the stairs and started shouting at us saying that we woke her up and that the house was a mess and also that Ryan would be here in 3 hours so we had better clean up the mess.

Christina: Well, he's going to be here in 2 hours 30 min. now thanks to you!

Chris: I will not have all this arguing this early in the morning, so be quiet!

Caleb: Yes dad.

Christina: Whatever, I have to go get ready for my date so I won't be making an entrance in the attic today.

Chris: The hell you won't!

Christina: But dad Ryan is going to be here in like 2 hours and I need to get ready. I don't have time for all the demon vanquishing stuff. Plus if I get ready and vanquish a demon I'll get demon guts all over me and that won't be a pretty sight!

Chris: I don't really care. Now get up to the attic!

Caleb and Chris then disappear in blue orbs.

Christina: GOD! Why? I don't have time for this!

Christina then goes up to the attic to get this family morning ritual done and over with, so she could go see Ryan.

Once up in the attic the fun starts... NOT!

Paige: So glad you could finally joins us my favorite niece!

Christina: Aunt Paige don't even try to call me your favorite because that is what you called Paris just last night.

Paige: Well, Well, Well looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

Christina: Yeah, whatever.

Bianca: Christina Prudence Halliwell don't ever talk to anyone in this house like that again. Do you understand me?

Christina: Fine, I understand you. Are you happy now?

Bianca: Yes!

Chris: Well, I'm not happy yet.

Christina: Oh, that's too bad dad.

Chris then just loses his nerves and slaps Christina on her face.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Wyatt, Sarah, and Bianca: CHRIS, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!

Just as suddenly as Chris slapped Christina, Piper slapped Chris.

Chris: Hey, what was that for?

Piper: For hitting my grand-daughter!

Christina:(with voice cracking and tears coming wildly out of her green eyes) I can't believe you did that to me dad! I hate you! I'm never going to forgive you for this! You hear me, NEVER!

Christina then orbs out of the manor.

Caleb: We have to find her.

Leo: But how? We don't know where she went.

Piper: You know Leo I think you've been a mortal for way to long. All we need to do is scry for her.

Leo: I almost forgot about scring.

As this conversation went on Chris got deeper and deeper in thought.

Chris:(thinking to his self) What is wrong with me? Why am I turning out to be how dad was in the other me's future? This doesn't make sense. Maybe instead of Wyatt and dad turning evil I'm turning evil. This can't be happening. Mom and dad always told me that I helped them save Wyatt, but it technically was someone totally different. Maybe, one of the Halliwells was supposed to turn evil. No. What am I thinking? God, I think I'm going to faint.

Just as Chris thought that his legs gave out on him and he fell right to the hard wood floor of the attic and started crying violently. Bianca came over and sat beside him with her arms hugging him close to her. As she was hugging him she kissed him on he cheek and turned his face around so his eyes were looking into hers.

Chris: Oh my god, Bianca I'm so sorry.

Bianca: Chris, it's fine. She'll be fine.

Chris: What if she's not. It will be all my fault.

Bianca: Chris stop thinking that she won't be ok. We both know how strong our little girl is.

Chris: I just hope she's alright.

Bianca: I'm sure she is.

_**The Underworld**_

Christina: What the hell am I doing here? I wanted to orb to Ryan's not this ugly place.

Ryan: But Christina honey don't you like the place?

Christina: What are you doing down here?

Ryan: I live here!

**Author's Note:** I hope everyone liked this story so far. Just to make some things clear for everyone, Chris doesn't have the memories of the other time line. Piper and Leo told Wyatt and Chris about their visitor, that's how Chris knows about the whole Wyatt turning evil and Leo not being the nicest father in the world.

IF YOU HAVE A HEART PLEASE COMMENT!


	2. Another Demon Boyfriend in the Family

**Author's Note:** I have gotten some reviews saying that this is a little confusing. I know the last chapter didn't make that much sense, but please hang in there with me. I just wanted to make a more original story. Almost all the ones about Chris are him coming back to save Wyatt again, The Charmed Ones going to the future to see if he's ok, the discovery of who he is, or him dying. I'll try to make this chapter and the ones that follow to be less confusing for those reading. I'm very sorry for those who had trouble understanding this story and I hope you will still continue reading this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the great, wonderful characters. Even though I wish I did own the wonderful Drew Fuller!

**Chapter 2: Another Demon Boyfriend in the Family**

_**The Underworld**_

Christina: What do you mean you live here?

Ryan: I meant just what I said, "I LIVE HERE!" Jeez you'd figure that a Halliwell would at least know a demon when they saw one. I mean I'm very surprised no one even considered that I was a demon.

Christina: No! This can't be true! What about that apartment we spent the weekend in that one time? I thought that was your home?

Ryan: Honey, that wasn't my apartment. It was for sale and, me being the wisest demon of them all, told the apartment manager that I need to spend a weekend in it to see if I could wake up every weekend for the rest of my life in it before I even considered buying it. Now don't you think that was very clever of me?

Christina: First of all Ryan let's get this straight, don't ever call Honey again! Got that? Ok good(saying before Ryan, the demon, could open his mouth to say anything). Second of all you mean to tell me I slept in the same apartment with a demon?

Ryan: Now that hurts. Your mom's a demon and your dad and her sleep in the same bed. I mean how do you think you got here?

Christina: SHUT UP! THAT IS JUST TOO SICK! AND DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY MOM LIKE THAT! YOU HEAR ME?

Ryan: Chrissy, baby don't talk so loud your family might here you from all the way down here. Besides I won't hurt you... yet.

Christina: Wow, you demons need to get some more material.

Ryan then throws a fireball at Christina, but Christina easily sends it right back to him. As soon as Ryan saw it coming toward him he ducked and casts this slimy, aqua goo at Christina. Christina doesn't have time to move out of the way so the goo hits her right on her chest and sends her flying into the wall. Ryan takes his chance while Christina is weak and puts down three crystals. The crystals then make a cage around Christina. Christina tries to move one of the crystals with her telekinesis, but none of the crystals move.

Ryan: Oh, you poor thing. Shouldn't you know by now that powers won't work inside of a crystal cage?

Christina: You'll pay for this Ryan. You just wait my dad and uncle are going to come down here and rip you to pieces for this.

Ryan: I'm sure they will, I'm also sure that they won't find you in time.

Christina: You could never kill me. You love me.

Ryan: I could never kill you. No. But I could turn you evil just like me.

Christina: You wouldn't dare!

Ryan: I would and I will. That is if no one finds you within the next hour.

Ryan then shimmers out of the room. Christina sits down within her little crystal cage and thinks.

Christina:(Thinking to herself) God! What have I gotten myself into this time. I wish that I could tell dad that I'm sorry about this morning before I turn evil. I mean I don't want to turn evil, I just don't think I can fight Ryan. I love him, even if he doesn't love me. WAIT! Maybe there is a way to tell dad or Uncle Wyatt about me being down here!

_**Halliwell Manor**_

Everyone is now in the parlor trying to scry, sense, and write spells to find Christina.

Chris: God! This isn't working!

Chris then throws a lamp against the wall with his telekinesis.

Bianca: Chris!(She runs over to where Chris is fighting tears on the sofa.) You have to stop blaming yourself. We'll find her, I promise!

Chris: It is my fault Bianca I yelled at her and slapped her! I'm a terrible father! I deserve to die, not her!

At this statement everyone in the room gasp. For the Charmed Ones and Leo horrible and old memories about the other Chris dying come into their minds.

Piper: Chris, honey don't do this to yourself. You don't deserve to die. In fact, no one that has ever been in our family deserves to die! You got that?

Chris: (now in tears) Yeah, Mom I got...

Chris never got to finish that statement because he went limp and fell unconscious.

Piper: Oh My God! Chris wake up right now! That's an order mister!

Phoebe: Piper I don't think that's going to help much.

Paige: Yeah, Piper you don't want to scare him into staying like that forever. He might not want to wake up with all of your ordering.

Piper: (Giving Paige an evil look) Thanks Paige for making this situation so much better!

Wyatt: Look you guys this is not the time nor place to have another sisterly argument! I mean we need to save my little brother here and my niece!

Caleb: I'm with uncle Wyatt on that one. We need to work as a team if we are going to help dad and Christina.

All the sudden Chris groans in pain and seems to be talking to someone, but no one is there and he's not awake.

Chris: Where are you?

Paige: I guess we should've taken Chris to a therapist when he was younger after all.

Piper and Phoebe: PAIGE!

Paige: Sorry just trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

_**In Chris's mind**_

We see Chris and Christina in what looks like a kitchen. They are sitting at the kitchen table with coffee in their hands.

Chris: Where are you?

Christina: I would think you would know that answer!

Chris: Chrissy don't be a smart ass!

Christina: Well, I learned from the best haven't I?

Chris:(smirking) Yeah, I guess you have. What demon took you?

Christina: You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

Chris: Try me.

Christina: Ryan.

Chris: Ryan, as in your boyfriend Ryan?

Christina: Yeah, well he's my ex-boyfriend now.

Chris: Where exactly are you?

Christina: Where Grandma Piper and the aunts vanquished Zanku.

Chris: Ok, don't worry we'll be there soon.

Christina: Dad if you get here too late please don't hate me!

Chris: Why would I hate you?

Christina: Because Ryan is going to try to turn me evil! You might get here too late and I might hurt you or the others.

Chris: I promise we will get there in time. Just remember I love you no matter what.

Christina: I will, and I will love you too. Even if I get turned evil.

Chris: Goodbye for a couple minutes.

Christina: Goodbye dad.

Chris than fades out of the room.

_**The Halliwell Manor**_

Chris all the sudden gasps for air. Everyone crowds around him waiting to know if he knew what happened.

Piper: Chris?

Bianca: Are you awake?

Chris: Yeah, I'm awake. And I have great news!

Piper: What is it?

Chris: I know where Christina is!

Leo: Oh thank God!

Chris: There is only one problem.

Everyone frowns at this.

Paige: My I ask what that problem is?

Chris: She's at the place where you three(points at the three Charmed Ones) vanquished Zanku.

Paige: So?

Chris: Remember you guys put a spell on that part of the underworld so no other demon could get the remains of Zanku and revive him ever again.

Piper: This could be a problem!

Chris: Yeah, and the problem is that if we don't get to Christina within 40 min. she will be turned evil be Ryan.

Bianca: Ryan?

Chris: Yeah, apparently he's a demon.

Piper: Well, I guess we better get started on that problem then.

**Author's Note:** I hope this chapter wasn't that confusing. I hope you liked it enough to review! Please even if it is flames. I need advice, if you have any please give it.


	3. The Turning of the Tides

**Author's Note:** I thought no one really liked my story so I just stopped writing, but one nice reviewer decided to encourage me. So thanks to Charmed4life for helping me to remember that people want me to continue!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed or any of the great, wonderful characters. Even though I wish I did own the wonderful Drew Fuller!

_**Chapter 3 : The Turning of the Tides**_

_**The Manor**_

Piper: Did Chrissy tell you how exactly Ryan was going to turn her evil?

Chris: No, but what does that have to do with us finding and saving her?

Phoebe: Because if we know how he's going to turn her, than we know how to save her.

Paige: Chris stop worrying we'll get her back alive.

Chris: That's not what I'm worried about!

Paige: What I meant to say was that we'll save her from becoming evil and/or demon dinner.

Piper and Phoebe: PAIGE!

Paige: Sorry. I was just trying to put it into simple Chris words. That's all!

Chris: Well, Aunt Paige to put it into simple Charmed terms... we're screwed if we don't get to her in 30 min. so keep working!

Chris then walks out of the kitchen and into the living room. He sits on the couch next to Bianca and comforts her... Meanwhile in the kitchen Paige gets yelled at by Piper and Phoebe for saying that in front of Chris.

Piper: Why did you go and say that to him? I mean he already knows we're on a time line and is already a neurotic mess!

Paige: Sorry... My mouth is now closed of any sarcastic comments until after my great-niece is found... I Promise.

**Underworld**

Ryan walks into the lair that he is keeping Christina in and sees her asleep. He then sits down beside her and has an idea.

Ryan( to himself): She never let me kiss her when we were going out so there's no time like the present to wake my new queen!

Ryan proceeds to kiss her passionately on the lips until she wakes with a scream.

Christina: Get away from me you creep! I can't believe you. Just wait until my family gets a hold of you!

Ryan: I don't think they'll be getting a hold on me at all. I personally won't have to deal with them.

Christina: What are you talking about? What's going on?

Ryan: You see I just cast a spell on something that I drank to turn the first person I touched evil. And my dear, you're the first person that I touched.

Christina: What?

Ryan: In five min. you will be set free and orb to your family, then in about 20 min. you will attack them, all of them. After their demise you and I will become the greatest power in the magical world!

Christina: How will we be the greatest power in the magical world? The only way that would happen is if you were the source or the son of the source.

Ryan: How did you know my father? Was he your Aunt Phoebe's lover at one time? ( laughs dangerously) Don't worry I'm not your cousin, but with my father's powers combined with your charmed powers we will never be defeated. Now Five min. is up! My evil plan will now take place.

Ryan then knock the crystals out of place to make the cage disappear. Christina is now set free from the cage, but not from Ryan and his evil plan that is about to take place.

Ryan: Go to the manor and kill your family, now! And if you think you'll be able to fight the evil within you will find out the hard that it will consume every last piece of you.

Christina: You'll never get away with this!

Ryan: I think I already have!

Ryan then makes a motion with his hand that send Christina orbing out of the liar and into the Halliwell Manor.

**The Manor **

Christina orbs into the living right in front of Chris and Bianca.

Chris: Oh my god, is that really you Chrissy?

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for leaving this story for some time, but now I'm back into it! Please review and I'll even except some flames, but not too mean please.


End file.
